Cornucopia
Solar |Tribe = Corn Fruit Plant |Traits = None |Abilities = When played: Make a random Plant in each other lane. |Rarity = Premium - Legendary |Flavor Text = Thanksgiving came early this year.}} Cornucopia is a premium legendary plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Solar class. It costs 10 to play, and has 6 /6 . It has no traits, and its ability makes a random Plant in every other available lane when it is played excluding the lane it's in, including another Cornucopia. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Corn Fruit Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' Make a random Plant in each other lane. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Thanksgiving came early this year. Update history Update 1.22.12 *Tribe added: Fruit Strategies With Cornucopia is a decent plant with an interesting ability. However, it is an extremely expensive plant to play, and you will not get a chance to play it in most situations. It is recommended to use a deck that generates lots of sun to play it earlier. It is best to play Cornucopia when almost all lanes are empty, as it does not fill lanes with a plant already in them, unless they have the Team-Up trait, which in that case, Cornucopia will make them behind those plants. If you are playing as Solar Flare, you can play Pineclone after you play Cornucopia to make the created plants stronger if they are weaker than Pineclone. However, keep in mind that Cornucopia itself will be transformed too, so only use it when the total strength of the Pineclones are more than the total strength of your original plants. You can also Bounce Cornucopia to play it again as Rose. Since every plant made by Cornucopia counts as playing a plant, Muscle Sprout benefits from it greatly. However, this also means that there is one less lane for Cornucopia's ability to take place in, and only Chompzilla can do it normally. However, Cornucopia's ability is extremely luck-based. While it can make amazing plants like Guacodile, or even legendary plants like Kernel Corn or Bananasaurus Rex, it can also make weak plants like Lil' Buddy or Peashooter, or plants that do not synergize with your deck, such as Admiral Navy Bean in a non-bean-based deck. Either way, it is a good plant to block damage in unprotected lanes, as well as filling out aquatic lanes which is especially helpful for Solar Flare and Chompzilla, as both lack Amphibious plants. Due to its ability, it can help bring you to back to the game if Zombot 1000 destroys your defenses. Although it can not carry you by itself, it makes other plants that can stall you for some time to make a comeback. However, Immorticia's Teleport + Zombot 1000 combo renders this useless, unless it luckily makes a Brainana. Against On top of Cornucopia's stats being high, it can also make other dangerous plants that can seriously threaten you. Make sure you have tricks that do damage to multiple plants at once to get rid of all of them really quickly. If you're lucky and your opponent only managed to get low health plants or those with low strength, then dealing with the Cornucopia itself and the plants shouldn't be a problem since Weed Spray and The Chickening can get rid of the plants while Rocket Science and Locust Swarm can deal with the Cornucopia. The Chickening combined with Zombot Sharktronic Sub is a deadly combo, and easily take out all the plants made by Cornucopia, including itself. An alternative method is to play Zombot 1000, although this only can be used on the next turn unless you are playing as Immorticia and play it with Teleport, or happen to get it through Gargantuars' Feast. However, the best way is to finish the battle before your opponent can play one. Removing sun-producing plants is a priority, as they allow your opponent to play it earlier. Deadly zombies are also useful, as they can destroy such plants in one hit only. Gallery Cornucopia_stats.png|Statistics Cornucopia_card.png|Card Trivia *Its horn appears to be holding parts of Grapes of Wrath, Sour Grapes, and Cherry Bomb. **However, it still has the old design of Grapes of Wrath and Sour Grapes. **On the Premium Pack advertisement, the grapes and cherries in Cornucopia's horn are replaced with 3 grapes that look different instead. *Its description is a reference to the fact that the Cornucopia is a popular symbol of Thanksgiving. *When one of the made plants is a Pineclone, all other plants made appear as Pineclones. The ones on the left of the original Pineclone activate their original "when played" abilities (for example, a Pineclone gets +1 /+1 for every plant/zombie on the field because it used to be Super-Phat Beets) until the original Pineclone activates its ability. The ones on the right of the original Pineclone do not, however. *It and Wall-Nut Bowling are the most expensive plant cards in the game, both costing 10 sun to play. **Wall-Nut Bowling is the highest costing plant trick, while Cornucopia is the highest costing plant fighter. *Sometimes, Cornucopia will not make a plant in an empty lane. This may be a bug. *It is one of the legendary cards that can spawn other legendaries, as it can make any legendary card from the plant's side. The others being Gargantuars' Feast, which can summon Zombot 1000 and Wannabe Hero, Portal Technician, which can summon any legendary zombies and Zombot Plank Walker, which can summon Shieldcrusher Viking and Barrel of Deadbeards. However, it is the only plant card of these four. *It and Kernel Corn are currently the only members of the corn tribe. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium plants Category:Legendary cards Category:Legendary plants Category:Solar cards Category:Solar plants Category:Corn cards